Peppermint kisses
by Mia Koji
Summary: Um.....long time no post! Here is a story I wrote a while ago. I am still working on others. Now sum...read the title. R/M as always. Please R/R


Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors

A short cute story.

Okay I am in my room eating York Peppermint Pattie and it came to me. 

A/N: I wrote this a while ago, I am sorry for not posting much lately. I'll be working on them when I can. I got a couple other stories I am working on, so don't worry! RYO AND MIAA FOREVER! 

**__**

Peppermint kisses

It was a hot summer day; everyone was out swimming in the lake behind the mansion, all but Mia. She was sitting in a chair in a tiny bikini getting some sun. Her sunglasses protecting her eyes from the bright sun. The man of her dreams watching her as he swam with his friends. His birthday coming closer as August started to come around. He enjoyed watching her no matter what. He ended up swimming into a rock though…

" You okay?!" Rowen shouted as he and the others swam over to their friend, Mia had gone to the edge of the bank not wanting to go into the water.

" Yea…" Ryo mumbled holding his head, he saw Mia standing there looking concerned. " You guys think we should bring her in?" The others looked and saw Mia and nodded, a smirk went to their faces. All five went under and swam towards the bank. Mia didn't know what hit her until she was under the water.

" AH! SANADA!' She shouted when she got to the surface. " You are in so much trouble!" 

" Who me?" He asked, he gave her a smile and swam farther away from her, " catch me if you can!" 

" I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mia was hot on his tail; she wasn't going to let him off the easy. The others looked at each other.

" How about lunch?" Cye asked, Kento nodded his head. All four got out of the lake and went into the mansion.

" Tired yet?" Ryo asked her, he stopped long enough for her to catch up to him a little, if he didn't it would be no fun. 

" I am not going to rest until I kill you!" She shouted, she was about six feet away, Ryo smirked and swam away when she went to grab him. 

" Can't catch me can you?" Ryo asked he went under and grabbed her, he pulled her down. She started to thrash around; she hadn't had a chance to catch her breath.

" YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She started to splash him when they got back to the surface. " Told you I would get you back!"

" Whatever Koji!" He began to splash her back, " you know we swam almost a mile?" Mia looked and saw water; she saw a forest area to her right.

" I am not swimming back." She stated, " I want to rest." She started for the land that was near by. Ryo joined her, he reached to his side and grabbed his orb, and he transformed into his sub-armor. He picked her up when they got to land, " so you always bring your armor?"

" Yeah, sadly it was Kento who said we all should keep them on us at all times." Ryo told her, he sat down and had her on his lap. " Don't want you to get dirty." 

" What's that?" Mia asked, she pointed to a small house like thing in the trees. Ryo looked at it and smiled.

" Hold on." He said standing up, she moved a little so she was now on his back and her arms clung around his neck as he jumped to the house. " I made it with Yuli when you were away." He told her he opened the door, a few birds flew out.

" Nice." She said, she stayed on his back, the old wood full of splinters. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder; she could feel him laugh. " It's one." She said looking at the clock on the wall. They made their way to a small box.

" There is candy in here." He told her, he took opened it with a pair of scissors that were on a table. He took out some peppermint mint candies he gave her a few and took some for himself. " Okay lets get back before they worry." Mia nodded and ate a piece of candy. She shivered when the strong taste got to her taste buds. She felt him chuckle, rolling her eyes she rested her head on his shoulder yet again. " You want to get there a funnier way?"

" Sure." She said, he set her down on a branch and went to full armor. A red bubble appeared around him as he floated, he reached out and pulled her in. She hung on to him, afraid of falling through the bubble. 

" Don't worry, " He whispered into her ear, his hot breath made her shiver, " I won't let you fall through." Mia nodded her head; she didn't look at him. Her face was redder then his armor he was wearing! " Is something wrong?" He asked. 

" No, why would you ask that?" She finally turned to look at him, thankfully her red face was now back to normal.

" You just aren't talking." He looked down, and saw they were near water, he brought them down so they were riding over the lake.

" This is relaxing." She told him smiling, he smiled, " do you do this a lot?"

" No…I normally go to the volcano to relax." Ryo said, " if you want…I can take you out again tonight." 

" Hai!" Mia cried as they landed on her front lawn. They walked into the mansion together; Mia's lips turned blue right away, " it's…so…cold." She mumbled before running up the stairs. The four Ronins came out of the kitchen.

" Hey!" They said to Ryo he waved, " I would say you want to change." Rowen told him, " you might be wildfire but still." Ryo laughed before leaving the room. 

Mia entered her room and ran towards the bathroom, she turned her shower on hot and stripped out of the bikini. She felt so much warmer when the hot water touched her bare skin. Mia let out a sigh, she felt so relax. She was wet from when Ryo dragged her out into the lake and when she walked into the mansion wet and the AC touched her skin she got cold. After showering she wrapped a towel around her body and her hair. She stepped out of the shower and walked into her bedroom. Taking out a tank top and short shorts and placing them on her bed. Going to another draw she took out panties. Changing fast so she could dry her hair. She placed it up in a ball before going downstairs. She made lunch for her and Ryo. He soon entered in jeans and a T-shirt. She could smell his fresh soap and shampoo. " Are you hungry?"

" Yeah, I missed breakfast this morning." He said sitting down. Mia made sandwiches for both of them and got soda. 

" Well then you need to eat." Mia handed him a plate and a drink he thanked her before eating his lunch she made him. 

" After dinner do you want to go for that ride?" He asked her, a light blush came to his face.

" Sure." She smiled, Ryo's face light up as he finished.

" Great! I got to go, there is a game on today, and I promised the guys I would watch it with them." He kissed her on the head and left, not even noticing what he had just done.

Dinner came and went and Mia ran to her room, she grabbed her sandals and a sweater that went to her kneecaps. She ran back down and out the door to where Ryo was waiting for her, he was already in full armor. He smiled when he saw her and held his hand out. She ran over and took it as he pulled her in. She clung to his arm still not wanting to fall through as they soon went over to the lake. Mia gasped at the sight. The moonlight on the lake and the stars shinning were so romantic. She let out a small sigh. Ryo looked down at her, he decided to sit down instead of standing; he brought Mia onto his lap. She rested her head against his chest. " You like it?" Ryo whispered.

" It's…it's…romantic." Mia replied her cheeks went to a light pink. Getting cold she put her hands in her pocket only to find a piece of candy, " here, I must have put it in there when I got home." 

" You sure?" Ryo asked, Mia nodded her head and handed him a piece of candy. He put the mint candy in his mouth, " so you think this is romantic?"

" Of course, anything having to do with the moon and stars is romantic." Mia told him like it was something everyone knew.

" How could I forget." Ryo said rolling his eyes, Mia glared at him. " Sorry…" 

" You're lucky that if I get off of you, I would fall into the water." She mumbled. Ryo smiled and brought them up, he let her go. "AH!!!!!!!" he grabbed her hand before she touched the water. " Ryo this isn't funny!" She screamed.

" You're lucky I am fast." He brought her into the red lifesaver before her. " Are you sorry?"

" YES!" She screamed she clung to him in case he tried it again. He sat back down with her in his lap.

" Alright." He said, he still was smiling, she rested her head on his chest and started to cry. " Mi I am sorry."

" Whatever." Mia mumbled she kept her eyes out to the water where the moon kept it well light. She felt him nuzzle against her neck, her face went a light pink, (happens a lot no?) she hoped he didn't know.

" I am sorry, please forgive me." He whispered into her ear, his warm lips touching her ear when he spoke.

" Hai…" She whispered, she didn't know what to say or what to do. She turned and looked him in the eyes.

" Good…" He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Mia's arms went around his neck while he brought his own around her waist. He pulled her close and depend the kiss. 

" You taste…like peppermints." Mia said smiling at him.

" I love you, Mia." Ryo said kissing her once more before leaning back taking her with him.

" I love you too, Ryo." She told him smiling.

THE END! 

AWWWWWWW! Wasn't it so cute? ***Crickets chirp*** Or not…well I got to go! Later all! Please R/R!


End file.
